Don't Let Me Go
by TheyCallHerBonez
Summary: Sakura has been torn away from her best friend from childhood. After three years of waiting for him to keep his promise to her, he doesn't show up. She goes out looking for him and finds something much, much more. Love.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there! This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how any of this works. I like to read the fanfiction on here and some of it is absolutely wonderful :)

Don't Let Me Go  
This story is about Sakura being torn away from her best friend from childhood. After three years of waiting for him to keep his promise to her, he doesn't show up. She goes out looking for him and finds something much, much more. Love.

Disclaimer: Shit, If I had it my way Sakura would punch Sasuke out.

Chapter one.  
And Don't Say Goodbye.

Setting her drawing book down, she looked around the park. It was completely empty which was normal considering it was abandoned. In her eyes that only added to its appeal. There were so few places in the town of Konoha that attracted her eyes. With the rusted monkey bars that were covered in dirt to the slides that were so old, you could fall through going down them. This park was old and it was beautiful. The grass was overgrown and coming up through the sand, well where there was sand. Winds of past had blown most of it away leaving dirt in it's wake. The white picket fence that was supposed to be going around it's perimeter had fallen over and rotted away. Yes, this park in all it's chaos was strangely attractive to her.

"Hey SAKURA! SAKURA OVER HEEEEEERE!"

And then there were those who just couldn't leave her in peace.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sak-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO." It was a question that sounded more like a statement. If you were friends with Naruto you would understand. To get through to the blonde boy you had to be loud and firm.

"SAK-" Sakura got off the bench she was sitting on and punched Naruto in the head. Sometimes you even had to be a little aggressive. She really did love her best friend, but there were times she just wanted to kick him in the groin.

Naruto was an orphan, much like Sakura. They had grown up in the same orphanage and lived there childhood side by side. They were hardly ever without the other and some people believed they were dating. However this was not the case. Naruto was Sakuras security blanket and loyal friend when most weren't. Sakura was his keeper, making sure he never got into too much trouble and accepted him when others had shunned him out. They carried a lot of affection for the other, constantly taking care of eachother in times of need.

"OUCH," Naruto rubbed his head where she had hit him, "Sakura, ease up okay?" there was a tender bump growing on the top of his crown. "I just came over here to tell you that I'm being transffered by the orphanage."

Sakura froze. _The orphange is transferring him? To where, and without me?_ **THEY CAN'T DO THIS. THEY CAN'T SEPARATE US. I SAY WE GO AND FIGHT BACK. CHA! **"Uh, what? Naruto you're kidding right? This is some kind of joke... your joking right? Right?" She let out an uneasy laugh hoping to break the tension.

Naruto looked away and then back at her. "I-It's not a joke Sakura. I leave to the Sand City next week." The sadness and longing in his eyes had finally convinced her. This was not a joke, this was cruel reality. "Apparently the orphanage here is getting to full and they're sending away some of the children... including me."

"... but we've been together our whole lives... that's sixteen years. They're ripping us apart after SIXTEEN YEARS." Sakura slumped back down onto her bench. There was no way any of this was real. This couldn't be real. They were the best of friends and being without eachother didn't seem possible. Naruto was the only reason that kept her alive. He was basically her oxygen when the world had given up on her. Rubbing her forehead, she tried to hold back the tears that were already escaping and slipping down her cheeks.

Naruto looked away. He was shaking and didn't want to cry too. "I'm sorry Sakura. They've already signed the papers and handed them over to Sabaku orhanage." He looked back at her and bit his lip. He gave in to his pain and began to cry as well. Walking over to her and sitting down beside her he placed his face in his hands and began to sob. "Sakura, you're my best friend and I don't want to leave you. I can't live without you and I'm scared of going there by myself, I just wish you knew just how much you mean to me."

Getting up she kneeled in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face. Naruto looked like a small child as she stared into his eyes. A child that looked lost, confused and sad. That look on his face pulled at Sakuras heart and tore it to bits. Never had she seen this look on his face before and it touched her heart as well as broke it. Sakura loved Naruto with all her heart and the distance would never change that. Breaking down into sobs she hugged him with all her strength and felt him return her hug.

"Naruto, I love you. You're my best friend and you know that being way over there is never going to change that. Never." She pulled away and wiped his tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "I don't want to see you go..." She lost her train of thought. The world was spinning and she held onto Naruto for support. How she loved this child. What was she without him?

"I want to make you a promise Sakura." Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders. "It will be only two years before I can leave that place. I will come back for you. I will find you and I will never leave your side again."

Sakura looked at the ground and then at Naruto. "You promise...?"

"I promise."

One week later.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

Leaning over and looking at the alarm clock Sakura slammed her hand down on the snooze button. That was the seventh time it had gone off and Sakura was just too lazy to turn off the alarm. Instead she opted to just lay in bed all morning thinking of her friend.

Naruto had gone to the Orphanage of Sabaku two days earlier. Leaving her behind to fend the world off by herself. Her heart ached where his absense had left a huge cut. She no longer felt the need to do anything or see anyone. It didn't matter, not without him. It seemed like it had been a few hundred years since he had packed his bags and was shipped off to another city. From they way she had been acting lately, you would've guessed that he had died instead of moved.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura grabbed the cord to her alarm clock and gave it a tug. She pulled it out of the outlet and rolled over. Closing her eyes she went back to her dreams where her and Naruto were together under the stars. When they were innocent children and didn't have a care in the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well hey now! Here I am with another chapter. :) I'm not sure how you'll take this chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Reviews:  
**hatakevan**: Awh thank you :)  
**foxsage**: What? Really? Ahhhh I'm sorry! But also kind of touched :')  
**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain**: Well hey! I'm just starting out here so bear with me! And no, I reall don't like it when people pair up with OC. It's kind of a let down. But I'm not going to give away what happens... mostly because I don't even know what happens. I do have some kind of vision though :) Thanks for the constructive criticism, I really did appreciate it :)  
**Untold62**: Haha! Seems like everyone wants that now don't it :)

Disclaimer: Nooooo, I wish I had that kind of creativity. Alas! I have my own though ;D

**Because Saying Goodbye**

_3 Years Later._

Sakura felt a light wind brush her hair and tickle the nape of her neck. Her hair was now just above her shoulders. She missed the time when it was at the small of her back but a little misshap with gum caused her to cut it short. After having it cut down she found that having it short was easier to manage. The length was nice, but the lack of it was more practical.

It had been three years since Naruto left the orphanage and six months since Sakura had done the same. She never wanted to go back to that damned orphanage. After Naruto left, the orphanage began to run out of money. The donations were just not enough to keep it going strong. Just after she had left, all the children had been either placed in a home or shipped off somewhere else. Sakura counted her blessings to have been able to go off on her own before things had gone awry.

Standing in the middle of an old, abandoned park, Sakura stared at the deathtrap jungle gym and gazed at the barren sand box. Her heart ached at the sight, having so many memories. Some were good and some were bad. It didn't really matter because they all gave her the same pain in her heart. The pain of having someone to miss so very dearly. No matter how long it had been since her heart was unwillingly taken out of her chest she still felt the same. Plastering that fake smile on her face only added to the emptiness she was feeling. Of course Naruto wouldn't want her to be like this, to be so broken.

She just felt so damn lonely.

In an attempt to stop the tears building up inside, she clenched her fists tight. It had been three whole years. Three years since Naruto swore he'd come back for her. Swore that he wouldn't forget her and come save her from the hollow pit growing bigger and deeper everyday. Sakura was suffocating herself in her own sorrow and depression. It only made things worse knowing he had not come back yet.

She remembered the day she walked out of that God awful orphanage like it was yesterday. Sakura could feel the adrenaline and the excitement of leaving and above all the hope. The first time she had been hopeful of Naruto's return to the building he grew up in. What she didn't know was that she had only set herself up for hurt. He didn't come, he wasn't waiting for her like he said he would. Still, she had her hopes up. It wasn't like he would be there the exact date she would be leaving. She knew that and still...

Her heart ached more then she could remember.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. This was not the time to be feeling sorry for herself. There were other things to be taking into consideration. Her job perhaps, or the bills that needed paying. She was falling behind and desperately needed to catch up or else she would be evicted. Where else would she go if that happened? Yes, there were homeless shelters and soup kitchens but that was not an option for her. She was above that. No way was Sakura Haruno ever going to be caught dead living in beds that were overused by strangers. Sighing to herself she opened her eyes and glanced at the bench across the deathtrap.

That was the bench where she had her life taken away leaving her to fend off the world by herself. Sakura stared at the bench with down-trodden eyes. This playground, this hell hole was cursed. Cursed with the worst memory that she would ever have. Cursed to haunt her forever just by looking at it. Even though she had this knowledge she still couldn't bring herself to stop coming here. This was the playground where Naruto and her had first met. Where she first called someone her 'friend'.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Sakura sat on the swing set crying her eyes out, sobbing till her voice cracked. Everyone at the orphanage seemed to get their jollies from making fun of her unnaturally large forehead. The teasing had gotten to her and she covered her face with her hair, not wanting to show anyone her brow. It wasn't her fault her forehead was this big, she was always like this. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?_

"Hey, theres the girl with the huge-"

Sakura got up and ran away to the very edge of the park. She didn't want to hear the taunts that were going to come from the other children. Slumping down to her knees she sat there and continued letting out her tears. Children at the orphanage were so horrible to her. She was different all right, but only in the look department. Sakura was just like everyone else. Wanting to fit in with someone, to be friends and not be ashamed to show her face.

"Oi, you with the-"

"LEEB SAKURA ALONE." Sakura got up and sprinted towards the sandbox scared to look at the person addressing her and her forehead. She sat down in the sand with her legs pulled up to her chest.

Why did everyone feel the need to bother her? They always had to remind her of how much of a loser she was. A big fat loser who didn't have any other friends other then herself. Sakura already knew all of this and it bothered her greatly. She really wanted friends, or even just one. Anything would be better then to be the butt of everyones jokes.

"OI, you with the-"

"Sakura KNOWS She has a BIG FOREHEAD. Leeb Sakura ALONE now." Sakura yelled at the fair-haired boy standing above her.

"... Uh... well I was going to say 'pink hair' but now that you mention it," He bent down and poked her forehead,"it is kind of big."

Sakura blushed and looked down. "What does you want?"

Standing up straight he pointed his finger in the direction of the teeter totters. "Well I wanted to go onto the teeter totters with someone but I can't find anyone."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise and awe. "You... want to play? With Sakura?"

The little boy replied with a wide smile, "Yes, Naruto does want to play with Sakura."  
_  
__~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Kicking at the dirt with her sandal, Sakura felt the need to leave this place. Turning around and exiting the playground she headed down the cracked sidewalk. She was trembling all over with the flood of memories filling her head. So many to remember, yet so little time to spend thinking about them all. There would be other days when she could sit here and just be at peace and war with her mind. Right now she was supposed to be heading to one of her jobs.

Sakura had two jobs. The one she was currently heading towards was her evening job as a waitress. The hours were long and the pay was not enough, but the tips that came with it were plenty and often. Thankfully just being an average looking woman was good enough for all the perverts and degenerates to give her large tips. They really helped a lot when she needed that extra flow of cash to save her stomach from starved misery.

Turning her attention away from the sleazebags that were awaiting her, Sakura glanced at the sky with clouded eyes.

"Naruto... where are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the gates of Konoha a young red-head was walking leisurely towards the opening. He was followed by a platinum haired woman and a chocolate headed man. The two followers looked at the guards waiting for them and nodded. The younger boy with blood coloured hair just stared past him coldly. He gave no indication that he had seen him and continued on in the direction he was headed.

One of the guards straighted out his posture and crossed his arms. He looked at the one who had given no acknowledgement and bowed his head dutifully.

"Lord Kazekage. We have been waiting for you arrival for several days now. I hope that your trip was safe and uninterupted." Slowly the guard raised his head and looked over the young Kazekages head, too fearful to look into his icy glare. "Lady Hokage wishes for you to see her as soon as you can."

The Kazekage departed from the gates with his two companions. If the Hokage wished to see him so soon, then she would. The Kazekage was not one to idle around, he much prefferred getting his work done sooner. He may be feared by all outsiders and a good population of his people, but he didn't want to let them down. He was Kazekage and a responsible one.

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNN. Haha just joking.  
Btw, Gaara does play a good role in this story. Mostly because he is one of my favourite characters. :)

Please read and review.  
Also, if you have any ideas of any sort don't hesitate to tell me. I would like some inspiration  
Thank you :)

__

  
.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so one of you's were wondering if this was set in 'feudal' time. Yes, it is. But Sakura and Naruto grew up in an orphanage and weren't able to become ninja. It will make more sense soon...  
Anywho, we carry on with the story.

Disclaimer: Well duh. If I really were the owner of this story would I be _writing_ fanfiction about it? No, I would be off swimming in a pool full of money and making millions.

**Means That You're Leaving**

Slowly, very slowly a hand reached out. It hoped to be long enough to reach its destination without being caught last moment. Slowly, very slowly it stretched to the point that it hurt. The treasures it was reaching for were rich in the eyes of the beholder. Something so tantalizing could not be passed, for it was rare to see such sights. It was even rarer to be able to touch it, and bask in it's light.

The man that was stretching his hand out was panting and sweating. He felt his tongue hang out and his eyes bulge out of their sockets. He had to do this. After making it this far without being captured, he knew that he was going to be triumphant. This was his prize for all of his hard work. The gold that every man wanted for himself, yet they could never grasp it in their hands. Today was the day he would be able to what others only dreamed.

"HARUNO. Please stop dawdling and go to table seven."

Sakura looked up at her cranky boss and nodded. Walking away from the table she was currently cleaning, she heard a small cry. Shrugging it off she kept her pace and gracefully headed towards table seven.

The man who had been hoping to grope her backside immediately withdrew and let out a small cry of frustration. Tonight he had been closer to his goal then ever before. Looking out the window he was sitting beside he let out a puff of hot air and watched as the window fogged up. Again she had evaded him, and again he was left to pursue. That made the challenge all the more fun though. Smiling he got up from his table and pulled out his wallet. Taking out a twenty he set it on the table and wandered towards the host of the restaurant in order to pay his bill.

The youngest person to have ever become a Kazekage walked into the Akimichi Restaurant and Bar. He was once again accompanied by the blonde and the brunette. He was not hungry but he felt the need to take his siblings out for dinner after remaining with him with such a tiring trip. A tiring, dangerous trip.

There had been many attempts by others to stop them from reaching Konoha. Word had gotten out of their business trip with the Hokage and enemies were out to stop them by any means necessary. As to how the word had reached behind enemy lines, no one knew. Gaara, however, had suspicion that there was a spy hidden within the walls of Suna. He would find out who it was, and he would make them pay very dearly.

Gaara was notorious for being what others would call "a killing machine". He was also known for putting all the blood-lust behind him, working towards a better future for him and his people. He wanted to grow ties with those who had hated and feared him for the sole purpose of changing his life around. He was a murderer at one point, but after the people witnessed what he was putting himself through to protect them, they decided it was time to put their fears behind them.

"Awhhhh, my feet are killing me, and this place doesn't look like it has much to offer," the blonde complained, "Honestly, why did we come here again?"

"Temari if all you're going to do is complain, go somewhere else. We didn't ask you to come did we?" The brunette replied, clearly annoyed with Temari's attitude.

"Kankuro... shut up. I'm hungry and sore. This is the closest place to our hotel and I am NOT walking any farther." Temari marched up to the podium of the host, shoving a man aside. "Excuse me, can we please get a table for three?"

The host nodded his head fast, not wanting to deal with a very hostile woman at the moment. Temari seemed a little aggressive and menacing. He quickly turned around and walked out from behind his podium.

"Th-This way Madame," He started off shakily, "Would you like a window booth or perhaps a more secluded table?"

Gaara looked past the man with a cold gaze and in a monotonous voice replied "A secluded table."

The Host tried to smile but failed as he led the trio towards the back of the restaurant. There were no windows here and it was very dark, giving the room a moody look. The shades were drawn and the only lights were by candle. This section of the restaurant were for those who did not want to be seen, and those who could not be seen.

Stepping aside so they could sit down at table thirteen. The Host then handed them each a menu and pulled out a notepad. He had never seen these people in town before and had hoped they weren't moving here. The only one that seemed normal enough to him was the dark-haired one. The other two, red and blonde heads, scared or spooked him. There were enough weirdos living in this town without having to add these two intimidating people to the equation.

Gaara handed back his menu and told the Host chillingly, "Nothing for me." giving the man shivers down his spine. It was weird how one simple sentence could cause so much fear in one person. Even if said sentence was not threatening.

"Would like to start of with a beverage?" The Host directed this question at Temari and Kankura, obviously not wanting to deal with Gaara and his chilling look.

Temari licked her lips and smiled. "I'll get a sake, thank you."

The Host turned his attention towards the young man and smiled lightly. "And for you sir?"

Instead of looking at the Host, Kankuro turned his head to look at his sister dumbfounded. "You're getting sake? The first night in Konoha and you want saaaaake? You know you can't hold you liquor."

Temari huffed and looked away from Kankuro. "Whatever. I still want a sake."

Kankuro looked back at the Host and shook his head. "Women. Water is fine for me thanks and uh," He nodded his head towards Gaara,"get some water for Mr. Stoic over there as well."

The Host bowed and walked away. He didn't bother writing down their drinks. Two waters and a sake was easy enough to remember. Especially if the customers ordering were as out of place as they were. It wasn't everyday that he got customers from out of town. Usually out of towners didn't eat from here considering it was expensive and would take a chunk out of their travelling budgets. This made the man a little curious as to who they were to be able to afford such luxuries.

Glancing back at the table he sighed in relief. He had practically held in each breath when he stood over there. Wiping the sweat off his brow he went back to his podium. He was glad to be over here, no where near table thirteen. Looking over at his pink-haired employee, he called her over with a trembling voice.

_Table thirteen, _Sakura thought to herself,_ I wonder what spooked the boss so bad at table thirteen?_ Looking over into the dimly lit section of the restaurunt she raised an eyebrow. Nothing seemed out of place and everything was normal enough.

Shrugging off the Host's alarm she went behind the counter and poured 2 glasses of water. Grabbing a bottle of sake, she placed both on the serving tray and carried them towards the back. Sakura was a little anxious to see who had startled the boss. She figured he had seen alot of weirdos in his life and nothing would be able to surprise him. So there were still a few headcases left that shocked him.

"Kankuro, stop drooling." Temari exclaimed as she spotted out what Kankuro had been staring at.

There was a pretty feminine body headed towards them, carrying their drinks. She radiated beauty with her strange bubblegum hair colour and clashing emerald eyes. She smiled as she neared the table making Kankuro lose his sense at the beautiful woman. At the same time this annoyed Temari as Kankuro looked like he was going to jump the beautiful womans bones at any minute.

"Hi there, here are the drinks you ordered?" the woman kept her smile at them and placed the drinks on the table. "Are you ready to order or do you need a little bit more time?"

Kankuro abruptly stood up. "Hello, Miss?...?"

The girl jumped at his sudden height and stepped back. _What kind of weirodos are these people? _She placed her smile back on her face and answered "My name is Sakura."

Kanukuro grinned devishly and replied "Well Miss Sakura, I am-"

"An idiot?" Temari cut in, shaking her head at her brothers boldness. The blonde stood up and shoved Kankuro back into his seat, leaving him to pout in embarrasssment. "I'm sorry, my brother is sort of an idiot when it comes to woman. As you can tell it really doesn't get him anywhere."

Sakura stood there bemused. She had never seen anyone act the way they did in the restaurant. Most people were spoiled and rich and acted like they were perfect and anyone who looked upon them should be lucky. She let out her laughter and had to hold her sides together. These people had really brightened up her day.

Gaara stared at the lady convulsed in laughter. Why did she seem familiar? He kept his face straight as he dug through his mind, looking for anything to tell him who she was. Her name was Sakura... Sakura who? He then stood up slowly and kept his gaze on her.

"Sakura Haruno." It was a statement.The woman stopped laughing and looked at him. She was astonished that this complete stranger knew who she was. Backing away, she frowned upon this unfamiliar body and became a little defensive.

"How do you know my last name?" Sakura was a little panicked. _What if this guy is dangerous?_

Her answer had confirmed what Gaara was thinking. Standing up, he grabbed some bills out of his pocket and handed them to Temari. He walked passed Sakura and through to the front of the restaurant. He needed to get to a messenger and fast. As soon as he reached the door, he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

Sakura stared off at him and turned back towards the table. She noticed the shock registering on both of their faces. Both of their mouths were agape, both eyes on them were wide. Slowly they turned their faces towards Sakura and scrutinized her. Something was going on with Gaara, and it had to do with this strange woman. _  
_

Soooooo. How'd you like this chapter? Please read and review :)  
Again, if you have any questions or ideas for the story don't hesitate to ask!

I really need some inspiration :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while. Work is keeping me pretty busy and exhausted. I have a day off tomorrow, so I'll try updating by then :)  
Anyways, I read some of the stories on here and not to boast or anything...  
But I have GREAT grammar. Haha! Sorry, I just couldn't read some of the stories on here. The grammar had me confused.

I am so thankful for english class.  
Anyways, I really love my reviews! They have good criticism!  
You reviewers are absolutely wonderful! Thank you :) You are all good to me. I'm just waiting for that one person who will snap and flame my story haha! :P  
Anyways, I have rambled on enough.  
ON WITH THE STORY.

Disclaimer: Seriously. I wish.

**Which Means That You Left Behind**

Gaara sat on the roof of his hotel. He was gazing at the moon, sitting very still with no emotion within his facial features. He had been sitting there for some time without disruption, which was very unusual considering he had the loudest and most annoying siblings ever. He liked the fact that he had not been bothered and was left alone for so long. It gave him peace from the hectic world surrounding him. Being alone all his life, one might think that he would want to be around people. It had the opposite effect on Gaara. He'd grown accustomed to it and enjoyed the lack of humanity that could never consume the night.

It had been four hours since his siblings had gotten back from Akimichi Restaurant and Bar. They had come back full and completely exhausted. They were a bit apprehensive to let Gaara know that they had made it back. After his abrupt departure from the restaurant they decided it was best to leave him to his own musings. Growing up with Gaara, you learn when it's better to just leave him alone.

After they had gone to bed Gaara went onto the roof and sat there, pondering his recent discovery. He was not sure that this was the Haruno they had been looking out for. She did fit the description well, with her green eyes, pink hair and high forehead. Not everyone had those features. In fact, no one had those features, especially that horrible pink hair.

Not only was Gaara sitting there, letting his thoughts wander, but he was waiting. After he had left his siblings to eat he immediately sent out a scroll to Suna. Within the scrolls contents was the description of the Haruno girl and a request of information. The informant still had yet to send out a scroll of their own. Gaara had been waiting for almost five hours and was beginning to question the efficiency of the other person. They should have sent some kind of information his way already. The fact that they had not sent anything was a bit suspicisious.

Gaara stood up and walked off the edge of the building. He landed on his feet and stood on the sidewalk, clenching his fists at his side. Glaring he quickly looked around him and disappeared into the dark alley behind him.

d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-

_6 months earlier  
_  
He stood ontop the building. No one knew he was there, and no one would find out. He was watching over the street below him, making sure no one entered the only door leading into the Konoha Village records. If anyone dared to enter he would, without hestitation, slit their neck. It did not matter if it was the Hokage herself, he would not let them pass without having his permission.

CRASH.

The young man crouched and reached for his kunai. Staring hard at the sidewalk, he slowly brought out his kunai, wrapping a long, black cord around the handle. Usually he would use hand combat but this situation was different. Under no circumstances was he to be seen at any time. Those were his orders.

"You know, if you want to be stealthy, you could have at least worn a hat to cover your ridiculous hair."

Standing up straight he looked ahead. A little bit chilled she had found him so quickly.

"So... didn't take you long to find me did it?" Turning around he grinned, knowing these were probably the last moments he had before-

"No. You're just too easy. I've been following you for quite some time." Pausing the woman dressed entirely in black pierced his mind with her gaze. "Please do tell me this, does she even know about you?"

The man sighed and took off his mask. "If you've been following me for quite some time_, you'd know these things."_

The woman huffed and stood back. "You know, it's that smart ass attitude that really annoys me. You'd think that after all these years you would grow up."

Laughing, he crouched on his knees and looked down. "If I could go back and change everything I've done to them, I would." Getting back up he walked toward the edge of the building, making the woman become tense.

"I have to take you back. You know that right? You haven't even finished you're contract with the-"

"Yes, I know." Turning around to face her, jumping on the ledge, he chuckled. "Who said it would be easy for you?" Raising his hand, he threw down a scroll.

Suddenly running at him, she jumped only to start choking on the smoke, left in his wake. He had escaped her once again. The only sign that he was there was the laughter ringing in her ears, making her cringe inwardly.

d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-

"MASTER!" An old man running hard, waved a scroll in his hand. He had been running for quite some time now, trying to catch up to his peverted master. His voice had been cracked from the years of servitude. Every attempt to catch the man's attention had failed. Even in the dead of night, trying to catch up to his master in the market was a mission itself.

"MASTER!" He still didn't hear.

Breathing in deeply the aged man cried louder. "MAAAAAAAAAAAASTER"

Finally the fair-haired man turned around and grinned. "Oh I'm so sorry Zero, didn't even hear you."

Zero, having finally caught up to his rather large master kneeled over. Hands on his knees, he was puffing and hacking out his lungs. Why he always put himself through this was beyond him. Maybe it was the great benefits, or the income. Although compared to the affection he felt for this man, nothing else seemed to matter.

"Master Jiraiya!" He wheezed out, "A s-scroll has just come ba-ack from Kon-n-noha!" Sitting down on the ground he tried to regain his strength. All that running had really taken out a lot of his dwindling energy supply.

Shock registered on Jiraiya's face. "WELL! Don't just SIT there! Whose it from old boy?"

Lying down on the ground, beaten by his own body, he raised the scroll and waved it. He was still wheezing.

"It has come from the Kazekage himself."

Jaraiya snapped the scroll out of his hand. Seeing the broken man on the ground he shook his head. "You shouldn't strain yourself so hard Zero."

Putting the scroll away and picking up the clearly passed out man before him, Jiraiya held him over his shoulder. Pacing himself toward Zeros apartment he began to wonder about the scroll. It was highly unusual that the Kazekage sent a scroll while on a mission to see the Hokage. The last time he had sent one out Haruno had escaped the Akatsuki. Of course they were supposed to find him, no one ever did though.

When Jiraya was able to see the apartment block he started running. He didn't have Zeros keys meaning he couldn't go directly inside the building. Reaching the base he ran up the wall until he reached Zeros window. Still holding the man on shoulder he grabbed the windowsill and swung himself inside.

He looked around Zeros place. The floor was covered in clothes and any desk or counter was strewn with papers. The walls were filled with pictures of Zeros past. Friends he had made long ago, people he had met on a couple of Jiraiyas missions. Chuckling he laid the man down on his bed, also covered in clothes.

Zero was a really sentimental person. His age had not affected his memory, and that please Jiraiya. He held great affection for this man who had helped him in the past. Cooking for Jiraiya when the food he had made was burned to ashes. Giving Jiraiya the information he needed on his missions out of Suna. Zero was a real rock for Jiraiya growing up. Now it was Jiraiyas turn to take care of him.

_I don't know how he'll survive my cooking though_, He mused to himself, _it really isn't the best. Oh well. I try.  
_  
Sitting himself on the edge of the window he pulled out the scroll and began to read. The Kazekage had chicken scratch writing, making it very difficult for Jiraiya to read. After a couple of minutes, deciphering the words, Jiraiya grinned to himself.

"If you're trying to be sneaky, try NOT breathing so hard," Jiraiya reached up and dragged a young man into the room, "and make sure I can't see you're shadow. Idiot."

"Well sorry if I don't really care if you catch me. I do this all the time Sensei." The boy scoffed after Jiraiya threw him onto the floor.

"Is that what you're going to say to the enemy when they catch you? I highly doubt that will earn any mercy from them." Jiraiya chortled at the boy.

The boy frowned at his sensei. looking back at the scroll he asked, "So is this a mission?" His eyes grew wide with excitment.

"Yes, it is. I'm not sure how this will go over though. It says they've spotted Haruno," Jiraiya noted how the young mans eyes grew sad, "in Konoha."

Snapping his attention quickly, the young man furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure it's the right Haruno?"

Jiraiya stared at the boy in front of him. "Well that's the thing. We have to gather information and go check for ourselves. If it is-"

"I'm coming with you."

Jiraiya walked past the boy and pulled down the window. Turning around he faced the young mans back. "And what makes you so sure?'

The boy tensed up and turned around. Staring at his sensei he snickered. "Because of this," Forming a hand sign he yelled "SEXY NO JUTSU."

POOF. He was a girl.

Jiraiya stood there dumbfounded, longingly gazing at the young, beautiful woman standing in front of him. His eyes were wide, nose was bleeding and hair on end.

"Sooo, hee hee, how about it sensei?" The girl winked at him seductively.

"Ahhhh ha. suuuuuuure." Jiraiya reached out to touch the womans breast when POOF! A man stood there glaring at him.

"...THAT'S SO **NOT** FAIR. I was SO CLOSE."

The young man ran for the window. Pulling up the window and jumping out onto the sidewalk, he laughed evilly as he heard Jiraiya cry out,

"COME BACK HERE NARUTO!"

d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-

So, Naruto makes an appearance! :) Hope you like this chapter.

I know it's kind of short, but I'm still developing some of the ideas I have going on here.  
BEAR WITH ME! Please! D:  
Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again.  
I owe most of you an apology for taking so long on the next chapter. The truth is, I completely forgot about fanfiction for a while. I've been focusing more on work, and highschool. I graduated this year :D, so yay me! Oh, and for those that don't know (which is all of you) I'm a highschool drop out, and I am 20. If you think highschool is hard, try dropping out and then losing all pride in yourself because of it. It was hard to get back into school because I was ashamed. Now, alas, I am graduated and I feel tons better about myself. I hope my grammar has improved. I can't afford new programs on my computer for writing. I am at the bare minimum right now (Word Pad, *shudder*) so please bare with me here.  
Any good, positive critisim is appreciated, if you want to go crazy and diss this story, G.T.F.O. Nobody likes a sour puss, kay?

**IMPORTANT NOTICES.**  
-I will be updating chapters, from now on. I read this story, I like where it was going, bam.  
-There was a mistake on the first chapter, it was supposed to be FOURTEEN years of being together. Not sixteen. Sorry for any confusion. Sakura and Naruto met when they were two.

**A Very Important**

Sakura sighed as she put a damp, cool cloth on her head. She was sitting in the back of the resturaunt on a crate, with her feet resting on a couple boxes in front of her. they were full of new plates that had arrived that morning. At the time she really didn't care if her feet were on them as they were going to be washed before put on the shelves. Besides, it wasn't like anyone noticed her presence by the back door. Everyone was busy cleaning up or counting the resturaunts earnings of the day.

A frown suddenly appeard on the pink-haired waitress's face. The scene that table thirteen caused almost got her fired. At first they didn't seem out of the ordinary, just regular people that had come from out of town. Then, as the night grew longer, she realized that was definitely not the case.

The blonde girl had jumped at her as soon as her stiff companion left. She had accused Sakura of upsetting "Gaara" with her horrible service, and demanded free sake for the evening. The brunette, becoming enraged at such a prospect, grabbed her by the shoulders and attempted to reseat her. This was not a great idea because the girl immediately grabbed his hands, flipped him over her with ease and threw him into the occupied table in front of her... with ease. 

The bussiness men sitting there, screamed and fell off of their chairs in fear at the blonde girls power. Scrambling to collect their things they ran to the front desk, where the host and owner were residing. The owner, compelled to clear up the disaster walked leisurely over the the table and cleared up the whole mess. Table thirteen received free sake and any dish they ordered. Which had been more than one cook could do at the time, causing three of the cooks to serve that table, and only that table.

Sakura sighed once more when she heard her name being called into the office upstairs. Removing the damp cloth, she got up and slowly walked towards the kitchen doors. Her feet were throbbing and her head felt as if it were filled with rocks. This was not the time to be yelled at again.

d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-

Gaara sat on top of the Akimichi resturaunt, waiting. What he was waiting for was the pink haired girl to make an appearance. He did not know why he felt the need to be there at all. The promise made some time ago was not bound to him anymore. Yet he felt the duty to protect and help his people in any way, so it went without saying that he was obligated.

The resturaunt looked like it was just starting to close up when a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"Still sulking on rooftops I see. You may have changed, but this will remain the same."

Gaara turned around, no one was there. Facing the night alone he sat in the silence once more.

****d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-

So, this is a very short chapter, and I probably should have made it longer. But I'm going into deep thinking mode right now. I'm starting the new chapter after this one is posted, but I have a million thoughts and ideas for this story. and I need to peice it together just right. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be back soon. I promise.

They Call Her Bonez.

(Bones was a nickname from a friend I haven't seen or heard from in a while. I miss him. )


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I would never have the time to create the Naruto series.

Here you go, I'm just taking the story bit by bit. Just so I can better understand where I'm going with this myself. Hope you enjoy,  
Bonez.

**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-**

Promise, that you swore

Upon entering the office, Sakura was able to note two things. Her boss did not look happy, and there was a woman standing right behind him in a tight red dress. The woman wore a seductive smile in red lipstick, with black hair cascading around her shoulders and down to her waist. She leaned back as if to study Sakura and clasped a hand on top of the owners head, petting him. She crossed her legs and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it she took a puff and blew out smoke rings.

The owner himself was staring at a scroll in front of him, and his brow furrowed as he read. If he had noticed Sakuras entrance he didn't let on. The further he went down the scroll, the more sinister and mad he seemed. His hand that rested on the arm of his chair tightened in grip and the knuckles turned white. Beads of perspiration were appearing on his forehead, and a few drops slid down past his temples. This was not a good sign.

The last time he looked this angry, someone had knocked all the dishes off of the shelves, leaving not a single plate spared. That night was a gruesome night on Sakura's fingers, there were a couple scars still visible.

Sakura walked over to the chair in front of his desk. Intimidated by both the womans beauty and confidence displayed, she felt meek and homely. Shrinking back into her seat she suddenly became aware of her forehead and out of place hair. Who was this random, gorgeous woman sitting comfortably in front of her? The smoke was starting to choke her.

**Have some confidence Sakura, this woman is nothing! **_Ugh, but her hair!, and that smile. Who fits into a dress like that! _**Someone with NOOO Dignity!**

The quiet in the office was too surreal."Uhm-"

The owner held up his hand, as if to wave away the very voice out of Sakura. No one had ever silenced her in such a rude manner, and it quickly irritated her. Annoyed, she stood up and was about to walk out. No one needed to take this from their boss, no one. Why did she? That was the very question Sakura was pondering when she reached the door.

"I don't recall dismissing you from the room Haruno."

Embarrassed, Sakura turned around, bowed her head in apology and returned to her seat. She could feel the heat rising in her face and an onslaught of tears began to fill her eyes. There were many things she hated. Naruto not coming back for her, her double jobs just to have a decent income, and being completely humiliated by her superiors. Batting her eyelashes, she attempted to keep the tears at bay, and hopefully hide them. Today was a long day, and crying in front of her boss was not the way to end it.

Peering through her bright hair, she looked at her boss who was now rolling up the scroll and smiling to himself. He patted the womans thigh and grinned at her like a sheep accepting that his life rested in the hands of a wolf. He rose from his chair and walked over towards the window on his left. Facing the night, he let out a small cough to clear his throat.

"My dearest Sakura," he began in the politest of voices, "You have shown me great loyalty that I will never be able to repay at this moment. Never in my life have I met such a loyal and hard worker like you. It goes without saying that you are the most dedicated person I have ever met."

Suddenly Sakura's face was not warm because of embarrassment, it became a different warmth, a feeling she had never recognized. Since the day Naruto left she had never felt kindness from another. The only kind words that came her way were from the men who had nothing better to do but come into the store and harrass the women.

"I know you should expect more out of a boss, but that's just it. I am a boss, you need not expect anything from me. You get what you get, and if it's not something you like you simply leave." Turning around, the owner walked back to his desk and grabbed a lock of the mysterious woman's hair. This was an intimate gesture that Sakura was sure she wasn't meant to see. Here it was, though, displayed before her.

"There are many things I would like to say to you Haruno, but all I can give is my thanks." He grinned once more at the woman and turned to face Sakura. "That, and I have a small question for you." He sat down, becoming stern once more."In about a month, I will have an opening for a new host in the Akimichi Resturaunt. Are you interested?"

The room became silent as Sakura took time to digest this. It wasn't everyday that good fortune came her way, in fact, it was never. So you can understand why it took some time for Sakura to come to terms with and why she didn't answer immediately.

The owner became aggravated that she had not given him an answer immediately. He was man of impatience, never wanting to wait for anything he wanted. That was how he advanced along in the business world. Pure determination and impatience, fighting at every corner for the things he believed he deserved in life.

"Haruno. When I ask a question I demand an answer, not this inkling silence that you give me. There are plenty of others that would gladly accept the job, in fact, I will go ask the next person I had-"

"Yes." Sakura managed to squeak out.

"In mind, and I am sure that they will..." He stared at her. "Do not interupt me Haruno."

Feeling smaller, Sakura bowed her head lower until an unfamiliar cough interrupted the owners new rant. Neither Sakura nor the owner knew where the sound came from, and so he continued on with his speech.

"I do believe she said yes,Takeshi." A smooth voice collided with the owners raspy one, condemned by the many years of smoking.

The owner, "Takeshi", frowned at another interuption. If he was annoyed at the woman in red, he did not show it as he turned his head and smiled.

"Forgive me, Taree. I did not hear the childs answer." Turning to Sakura once more he became stoic, "Speak up louder. Many people will not be able to hear such mouse answers. In fact, it is quite rude not to talk loud enough for everyone to hear-"

The woman got up and shoved the owners head so forcefully he fell off of his chair. The womans intent became clear as she sat down where the owner once resided. Pushing herself closer, she rested her elbows on the desk, and in turn rested her chin on her enclosed fingers. She smiled a dazzling smile, "Can I offer you a drink Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura, bemused at the events occuring in front of her, nodded slightly. The woman poured a glass of wine for her and set it in Sakuras hands. Pouring a glass for herself, she disregarded the man standing beside her, face red and demanding an apology. Waving her hand, the owner became quiet and retreated to the corner like a dog with it's tail between their legs. This amused the woman so much, that she ripped a stick off of a plant sitting next to the desk and threw it at him. The stick hit him between his eyes as she took a sip of her wine.

"So," The woman began as she took out a scroll, "My fellow colleague has not provided the information on this opening for you. Which of course means that I will need to." She smiled coolly and leaned back in her chair, once more puffing ringlets into the air above them. "There are many things to consider about this new job. I am not saying you should take a whole month to think about the answer you gave, and whether it is the right one. Clearly it is, as the pay will increase, the hours decrease and you will be the Host at the Akimichi Resturaunt." Reaching over, she layed a hand on Sakuras, stopping her from opening the scroll.

"This is the tricky part," She said with a mischevious smile, "once you open that scroll, you are obligated to say yes. Upon the opening of it, you will immediately enter a contract that binds you to the conditions inside." Getting up, she made her way over to the window and opened it. Swinging a leg over the edge she turned and dazzled Sakura with her beauty in the moonlight. "I have to leave now, but think hard and long about what you want Ms. Haruno." With that, she nodded her head and disappeared into the night.

**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-  
**

Gaara, now lying on the rooftop with his eyes closed, was lost in thought. He thought about many things, which would baffle anyone who met him. Mostly, he thought of Suna, and how he wished to be there, proving his worth within the walls. It was hard work, running that desert-ridden village, but he enjoyed every second of it. The hot sand beneath his feet, the scorching sun above his head. Dust that filled his lungs whenever he took a breath of the humid air, these were the small things that made every day bearable to him. The small things that made Suna the home he wanted. 

Right now, however, he was lost in thought over the bubblegum girl. The one with the bright pink hair that pissed him off. How he hated that hair, and yearned to chop it off of her head. How someone could walk this earth with hair like that he would never understand. That was not his thought at the moment, as of tonight he thought of a small promise he would never break. He swore on his life, as Kazekage that he would protect that mans treasure until someone else was able to. Gaara never went back on a promise, and this promise was of utmost importance.

"Goodnight Haruno, are you sure you won't be needing me on the walk home?"

"It's all right Ado, I can make it by myself. It's just a regular night, like any other night. I shouldn't have any trouble."

"That's what worries me, this town is getting more and more dangerous, and so are the outskirts of-"

"I'll be fine."

Gaara opened his eyes and peered over the edge of the roof. He stared at the girl with pink hair as she walked down the back alley. _Such atrocious hair_. Sitting up, he watched as Sakura Haruno turned the corner and walked down the street. _I suppose I better get a move on_. He followed her.

**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-  
**

"Jiraiya, when are we going to get a move on!"

"Could you be any more impatient my pupil?"

"Well if you want me to I can."

Naruto stomped his feet on the ground like a child. This was something he always did to Jiraiya and no one else. Simply because it annoyed his sensei, and he was all about annoying his sensei. Since the day Jiraiya took him in as his own, Naruto made sure to find all the buttons on this white-haired, even the ones that earned a hit on the head. Those were like trophies to the excited blonde.

Jiraiya sighed as he watched the full grown man in front of him stomp his feet like a baby who had their toy taken away from him. It was painful to watch someone as well trained as Naruto pout like that. He knew Naruto only pulled this because it annoyed him, and sometimes it amused him as well, but today he was not up for the act.

Walking over to Naruto he grabbed him by the top of his head and shook him around a bit. This worked temporarily as the fair-haired boy laughed at his Sensei's obvious discomfort.

"Listen to me Naruto, and listen good. I have something to say that you will not like once bit." Jiraiya set Naruto down and looked deeply into his eyes, letting him know how much he meant this.

Naruto understood he look he recieved and sat down, now was not the time to fool around with his sensei. He looked right back at Jiraiya in wonder, just how serious was this talk going to be?

"The streets of Konoha are dangerous, and peril lies in the path of anyone headed that way. If something were to happen, and I couldn't protect you I don't know what I would do. Because of this, and many other reasons I do no think it's wise to take you along with me." Jiraiya was firm with Naruto, even as he hung his head low.

"But Sensei, you have taught me so well these past four years!" Naruto cried in defiance. This trip was the first hope he had in a long time. He was needed in Konoha, that was something he was sure about. "I'm sure I'll be fine, please sensei!"

"Three and a half, actually. Don't think I'm not counting myself." Jiraiya looked away from Naruto with regret. He hated letting down the boy, these past three and a half years meant a lot to Jiryaia, and the boy meant even more.

"Sensei, please-"

"No, Naruto this is not the time to try and have your way. My mind is made up and the decision is final, you will not accompany me to Konoha." Jiraiya looked away from the shaking boy and sighed. It was tough saying no to someone you care about, especially when you knew how much something meant to them. "I'm sure it's not her that has been spotted in Konoha, but if it is I will come back for you, I swear my life on it."

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya patted his head. There was no point in fighting Jiraiya once his mind was made up, no matter how Naruto, himself, felt. If his sensei felt that this was the right way to do things, then it must be. He knew that Jiraiya cared about him, just like Naruto were his real son. The relationship between them had only grown in the years spent together, and Naruto respected Jiraiya in every way imaginable. He even knew things that Jiraiya tried to hide from him.

It was just so painful having to wait for so long, but a promise made was a promise kept. Just like Jiraiya would never betray Naruto, he would never betray her.

**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note.  
**So here is chapter seven, I think it's pretty boring but I hope you all enjoy it! If there's anything you would like to ask, please don't hesitate to write it in a review or message me! I'm not very mean, and I am open to any comments at the moment. But if you think for a second that I will reply to a rude comment, than you're an idiot. (Because really, who would? I'm sure most of you are just peachy though!)  
After I picked up where this story left off, I have found my love of writing once again. Why I stopped does not matter to me now, as I have all these pent up creative juices flowing. I will use most of it on you, little darlings, so that anyone who enjoys this story will have the benefit of reading until the end.  
Best Regards,  
Bonez.

**You would never break.**

  
Gaara, leapt from building to building, keeping his focus on jumping and eyes on the girl. He could not afford to lose sight of her, not after many years of searching. Effortlessly he kept a distance, all the while not letting her out of reach. It was easy enough as she was only walking, and not running as he'd seen most people do at night. The streets of Suna were safe enough at night, But Konoha was a different story.

A few decades ago, Konoha had been a safe village with a strong Hokage. The streets were alive with happy, safe, content people. Everyone knew everyone, and neighbors loved neighbors. It was a town like no other, where everyone was family, and everyone felt protected. They were fools to believe such happiness would exist for so long a period.

A group, known now as the Akatsuki, attacked the village and sent everyone into panic. Overpowering the Hokage, they put him in a slow, merciless death. They destroyed houses, plagued families with death, injury or hunger. More than often they would torture families at a time for amusment. Konoha had become a jail to the people inside, and the Akatsuki their warden.

Many people had joined in battle to fight off the Akatsuki, and take back the lives they once had. There was a lot of support behind everyone of those individuals, until some became power hungry and decided to take Konoha for their own. Anarchy ensued, and the village destroyed from the outside in. The Akatsuki, becoming bored with their latest conquest, moved on, and left Konoha in shambles.

Today, a new Hokage had been put in charge; ordered to control the population and restore order. She had been doing a wonderful job, or so Gaara had heard. Although there were still a handful of powerful gangs, fighting for power, it was still an impressive feat. The streets still wouldn't be called safe at night, but it was better than the history before it.

These were things that Gaara looked up to in a Kage. Someone who could take an impossible situation, and make the possible alive. Just like the person who had taken a path Gaara found impossible to leave, and turned him onto a better one. Gaara was never the grateful type, but he found himself owing something he could have easily discarded; the protection of Sakura Haruno.

While following her, he swore Sakura could almost sense his presence behind her. Her back would very gradually, but hardly noticable enough, become stiff, and her eyes would move slightly faster. Gaara was not sure whether it was detection or just mere coincedence. Taking no chances, he would land gracefully in the nearest alley and hide behind anything he could find. Garbage cans, dumpsters and boxes if he were lucky enough, broken garbage bags if he weren't.

When the moonlight allowed him, Gaara studied her face, noticing every wrinkle of her nose, and watching the weariness of the day show itself. He noticed every feature her face carried and looked for anything he could recognize. Once or twice her could see a slight resemblance between her and the man he owed a great debt to.

Sakura just turned onto a walkpath when Gaara stood on top of an abandoned house. The ceiling was caving in on itself, and the beams were slowly decaying. He found the only beam that was able to support his body, although it was creaking and moaning. Observing Sakura, he noticed now that she was crying. Her tears, illuminated by the moon, streaked her face in a delicate manner. 

Suddenly, Sakura spun around and looked in his direction and Gaara dived from the ceiling to the floor. He slipped quiet as a mouse and held his back against the front door. Cursing himself for becoming lost in thought, he frowned. There was no way she could have detected him from the distance he was at, she wasn't trained like him. Crouching, he silently made his way to a window and peeked out.

_**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-  
**_

Sakura reached the front door of her apartment building when a chill made it's way up her spine. Turning around she stared into the darkness wiping the tears from her eyes. Squinting, she looked out but the night gave away no secrets, yet the hairs were still standing on her neck. Someone was out there, someone was watching her. This was a crazy notion, but Sakura was sure of it. After staring into the dark, Sakura decided it was better to go inside than let her imagination scare her. Turning around she put her key into the knob and went into the apartment building.

The building was old and elegant, with many features that made it home. From the wide staircases to the dim lit halls, it was beautiful. It was quite a few stories high without an elevator. Sakura, living on the top floor, had climbed the staircases many times. She grew more exhausted just from the thought of walking all the way up. This was the only downfall of living in this building, the unavoidable workout that awaited her every beginning and ending of her day.

Willing herself to keep going she began to walk up the stairs. Her feet were begging her to stop but the fear of sleep taking her if she didn't go on kept her moving. Slowly but surely, she managed to make it up the first couple of flights without her muscles giving out on her. Accomplished, and reassured of her strength, she pushed herself to make it up the next flight when suddenly her right leg gave out and she crumpled into a mess on the stairs.

Lying face down on the staircase, she gave out a small cry of frustration. Although no one was around she felt painfully embarrassed and began to sniffle. Blurred vision, and a sore ankle, she made it back onto her feet and took another step. Pain shot up her leg and she gave up. Letting herself fall she landed hip first on a step and cried out once more. Exhausted and in pain, she pushed herself off the floor and sat up. Grinding her teeth, she let out the rest of the tears she had been holding back.

Sakura was usually a woman of high dignity. Never allowing herself to cry in public, she kept up the visage that she was not a baby and could fend for herself. Today was different from every other day she experience, it was overwhelming. Disaster upon distaster occurred, and when something good happened, there was a catch. Things just weren't looking up in her future and she had no high hopes.

Sniffling, Sakura pulled a handkerchief out of her messenger bag and began to dab at the flood of tears escaping her eyes. Her tears were coming out faster than she could wipe them, and eventually she gave up. Throwing her hanky on the floor she put her head between her knees and let the tears flow freely. They ran down her nose and cheeks, landing on the tile beneath her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_There was dark storm clouds on the edge of the sky, puffy and frightening. All the while, Sakura sat on a swing with one leg supporting her book. Her head was bent over, eyes focused on the picture forming from her tip of her lead pencil. Never in her life had she ever seen such a beautiful display created by nature, and that remained true to this day. Lightning emitted from the clouds in the distance, creating a surreal fear of the beauty before her._

A loud cry interupted Sakura's sketching, and she turned her head in the direction of the noise. She had a good idea of who it was, but the cause remained unknown for now. Setting her book onto the worn and ratty old bag at her feet. Most children questioned why she kept the messenger bag, but few knew the reason. Removing herself from the swings, she went towards the jungle gym.

Naruto sat on the ground with fountains pouring from his eyes. His mouth was agape, and a screech-like scream lashed out. He cuddled his knee, the one bent up to his chest and screamed louder when anyone tried to go near him. Darting his eyes around in a search, he kept a look out for the only one he trusted.

Sakura emerged from the small circle of people around Naruto and went to him. He turned his head just in time to see her kneeling down beside him and stretched out his arms. Leaning in she gave him a big, comforting hug and smiled. It was something special to her, that she was the only one that was able to console this boy. Pulling away she wiped away his tears with the sleeve of her long shirt.

"Wa happin Narubo?" Sakura asked in a sweet tone.  
  
_Sniffling, Naruto looked down. "I f-fell off the m-monkey b-bars Sssakura." Fresh tears threatened to spill forth. "My leg h-hurts."_

Sakura looked down at his knee and kissed the bruise that was already darkening around a large cut. "Does dat fell bedder Naru?"

Smiling again, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura in a fierce bear hug. "Sakura's kisses work better than medicine!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey."

Silence.

"Hey, you there."

Silence.

"Hmph. HEY YOU THERE." The man kicked Sakura's foot gently as he yelled at her.

Startled, Sakura jumped up in the air, forgetting for the moment that she was on the stairs. Bracing herself for the impact of the floor she tightened up her body, but the floor didn't come. Instead, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and held her above the floor. Bemused, Sakura stayed in that position for some time before she remembered where she was, at the moment.

The man lifted her up and set her on her feet. Sakura looked right into his eyes and didn't attempt to move her own away from his. His eyes were as deep as the sea, and held so many things from the surface. They only thing his eyes gave away were that there was something to give away, secrets. Sakura became intrigued, she was alway attracted to a little bit of mystery. 

"Uhm, h-hi!" Sakura managed to push out before her face turned red. All the obvious staring had caught up to her, and she had embarrassed herself once more.

The man raised an eyebrow, and did not give a hint of a smile. He looked at Sakura like she was an idiot. She felt like one, seeing as she had fallen asleep on the staircase only to be woken by a stranger she had never seen in her building before.

_Great. That's just great, the first good looking guy in this building and he stumbles upon me like this. This is humiliating, I should explain myself. _**At least he's good looking, Me-OW. Sink my claws into that.**

"You're probably wondering why I fell asleep on the stair case, aren't you?" Sakura asked in an uneven tone. Flustered, she couldn't keep her voice smooth and it came out hoarse.

The man, looking more uninterested looked at the stairs above them. "Not really, that's your business."

Not knowing what else to say, Sakura bowed in appreciation. "Forgive me, this is not how I typically am." Rising she smiled at him, "Well, I really must be go-" Stepping on the wrong foot she was headed for the floor once more until the man caught her again.

"Hurt foot." He stated simply. "Where's your apartment, I'll help you to the door."

Sakura, with her face growing hotter than ever before, tried to fend off his arm that was sliding around her waist, "N-no! I'll be FINE! I swear, I can make it!"

The man, ignoring her request, hauled her over his shoulder and picked up her bag. Walking up the stairs he sighed as she began to struggle. He did not find it difficult to hold her while she did so, but it was still an annoyance that could've been avoided. He made a pretense of dropping her and she squealed loudly, trying to clutch on to him.

"If you didn't need me you wouldn't have been so afraid of falling." He began walking up the stairs as if nothing weighed him down. "Just tell me the floor so I can take you there."

Seeing no way out of this, Sakura gave in and told him. This was not how she expected to end her day, at all. Being carried up her apartment stairway by someone she didn't know was strange. It couldn't have been any stranger than the string of events that went throughout her day. From table thirteen, to the sexy lady and this dashing man, nothing was normal.

The man smelled of sweat and wood. Sakura didn't know why, but for some reason the scent allured her. She found herself leaning more into him just so she could inhale the smell coming from him. It was a wonderful smell, a strong smell that made her feel like this could be her knight in shining armor. Just as she was getting comfortable being carried she felt herself being put on her feet.

The man turned around without a regard for her. It was almost as if none of this happened with the way he was acting. Sakura felt lonely as he retreated back to the stair case. Not wanting him to leave yet, Sakura called out. The man stopped walking, turned his head to the side and listened.

"Uhm... I was just wondering if there was any way I could repay you! This has been extremely helpful..." She trailed off.

Standing there, the man bore his eyes into hers. "Don't worry about it."

"Can I at least have your name?" Sakura pleaded.

The man faced his whole body towards her. He kept his eyes on hers, as if interrogating her through looks alone.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my fellow fanfiction-dwellers,  
It's nice to see that I have been gaining some followers. Someone asked me if this was a NaruSaku story, and yes it is. But as I told them, the characters must grow and come to realizations themselves, just like we do everyday. I hope you have come to love this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I know my grammar is a bit off, and please ignore it. I am not a master writer, I never claimed to be. But my grammar is a lot better than most out there.  
Please, enjoy this chapter.  
Ever-presently Yours,  
Bonez**_****

**Chapter 8******

_**Break, and yet**_

Naruto sat in the windowsill of his and Jiraiya's apartment. The street below was busy and bustling with shoppers leaving the market, and late-risers rushing before the stores closed. It looked both chaotic and exciting, as everyone were greeting friends, laughter from the occasional child, and yelling from the parents. Yes, it looked like an everyday afternoon. Naruto barely noticed as he was lost in thought.

Jiraiya left that morning while Naruto still slept. Not that he minded, it was better that he left without saying anything or Naruto would have begged to go once more. He wouldn't have been able to handle another 'no' from him. He felt ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to accompany him, he had been training so hard this past year.

_I guess it's all for the best, I mean, I don't want to go get her without being able to protect her. What if something went wrong, and I wasn't able to do anything about it? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. _**Ha, I highly doubt you're weak Naruto. If you weren't able to control my power, than you definitely would't be able to protect her, but you can. Anyways, why listen to Jiraiya? Just go, you know you want to.**

Shaking away the words of his inner demon, Naruto supressed the sentence he continued on with. It took most of Narutos training to cope with the words from the Kyubi. The Kyubi was a powerful nine-tailed fox demon that had been placed inside Naruto by his father, who died in the process. He would sometimes speak to Naruto, as a friend. They had fought most of Narutos life, but as he became stronger, the demon had grown to admire him.

Even when they got along, they weren't without differences. The fox demon wanted Naruto to grow stronger, and believed he would only get that way if he got out in the world. He also wished Naruto would be a little more aggressive with the things he wanted. It embarrassed the demon to have Naruto pout to Jiraiya, even if it annoyed the old man. There were times when he felt Naruto needed a push and insisted on pushing him to a limit. Naruto held his ground, another thing the Kyubi admired about him.

_You and I know well enough I would never betray Jiraiya. Besides, I want Sakura to see how much I've grown from the crybaby-___**Oh trust me, you're still a crybaby. Go pout for Jiraiya and maybe you'll get your way.**

Naruto grinned at this prospect, it was always so much fun bugging his sensei.

_Yeah, maybe._** Well, in the mean time why don't you go train. It would be best if you could control my power just a little more. Becoming stronger will only help you find the woman of your dreams right? Heh. Maybe, once you find Sakura, she'll leap into your arms and scream to the heavens how she has always been inlove with you and then you both can run off into-**

Blushing furiously, Naruto surpressed the demons voice and looked down at the street. The Kyubi had a nasty habit of staying up late and entertaining himself with Narutos dreams. It was an annoyance Naruto had come to deal with his whole life. At the very least he was happy that no one else would have to power to see the things he wished would come to fruition.

The Kyubi did have a point though, training more would push him closer to his goal. Finding her and taking her away from Konoha, to the lovelly city of Suna. Sakura, his little blossom, would be free'd from that dreadful place and would eventually find happiness here. He was sure of it.

Rising up from the window, he leapt out onto the street. Startling some of the shoppers with his graceful land from the heavens he bounded off for the outskirts of Suna, where him and Jiraiya practiced almost everyday.

**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-**

Sakura limped towards her bathroom, set her bag on the floor and leaned against the doorframe. She was tormented by her ankle as it shot pain up her leg if she stepped on it in the slightest. It amused Sakura a tad; something as small as a twist of an ankle could cause her this much pain. Limping over to the toilet after her short break, she sat and and gently lifted her foot. Setting it down on the bathtub beside her she took a good look at the damage.

There was swelling, not very much but swelling all the same. A bruise was making it's presence clear and the rest of her ankle was red. She swore under her breath and turned the tubs facet on. Running the water over her fingers she adjusted the temperature a tad; making the water hotter. When the heat was to her liking she pushed herself off the toilet and began stripping down.

Reaching over to the metal rack, she blanketed her naked body in the fluffy white towel and began brushing her hair. Noting the small knots she began to untangle them and groaned in frustration. One knot was refusing to be removed as she tugged and pulled and pinched. Looking into the mirror she leaned in to get a closer look at the knot when she bumped her hurt ankle on something.

Yelping in pain, she fell backwards on her bottom and stared angrily at the messenger bag she carelessly dropped on the floor. Just as she started picking it up, a scroll fell out and onto her lap. Muttering a reminder to herself about securing her bag before going anywhere, she grabbed the scroll and stared at it.

"I wonder what the big deal is about this contract?" She thought out loud.

_That woman made this thing seem like a big deal. It just makes me curious about what the terms might be on this new job. _**Who cares! a better job with more pay, less hours AND you get to be the boss of everyone? I say take it, CHA! **_Yeah, but I should really think about this. What if something in here is more sinister than I can imagine. What if I have to dedicate my whole life to this thing? _**It sounds a lot better than waiting for a boy whose not coming. **_Well, I don't know if he's coming or not. But it is time to start living my life for me. _**Exactly, living my life for me. Time to take charge and show that little boy I knew back then that I can do things on my own. I am successful, sexy and powerful, CHA!**_ I just wish I knew what was keeping him._** Oh, for petes sake! Open the scroll already, you know you want to.**

Sakura really did want to. This contract was just the thing she needed by the way "Taree" made it sound. Taree, such a strange contrast to Takeshi. The scroll was still in Sakuras hand as she pondered her choices. So far the pro's weighed over the con's and by a stroke of luck she was the one chosen for this job. They wouldn't have chosen her if she wasn't capable for it. Sakura placed the scroll back in her bag with a weight growing on her shoulders.

Sighing, Sakura looked over at the bathtub and watched as it slowly filled. It was just reaching a quarter ways full and Sakura remembered she needed to add bath salts and bubbles. Crawling over to the sink, she hauled herself up and looked in the cabinet behind her mirror. Pulling out vanilla bath salts and bubble bath, she hopped eagerly over to the the tub. Things were about to get relaxing.

Pouring the salts and cream into the tub, she watched as bubbles sprouted from where the water hit water. Patiently she waited until the tubbed filled to a measure that she seen fit. Smiling to herself, she turned the facets and put her hand into the tub. It was hot and smelled wonderful, Sakura couldn't wait to jump in.

Taking off her towel she lowered herself into the tub and sighed as the hot water caused goosebumps to crawl over her skin. She grimaced softly as she felt her muscles begin to unclench and her ankle stopped throbbing. Looking over to the messenger bag on the floor she grew occupied with its contents. That scroll just wouldn't stay at the back of her mind. Reluctantly, she pulled an arm out of the tub and pulled her bag closer to her. Sakuras hand disappeared and reappeared with the scroll.

**Think about it Sakura, you could continue living in this ancient building, or you can go live on an income that could bring a new home. Maybe with groceries spilling out of the fridge. Better yet, you could save money and wait another year. If that blonde haired boy doesn't show himself by then; leave. Or y'know, go out looking for him yourself. Either way, you're still going to have a better life with a better paying job.** _I could do that... but what about the contents of the contract? What if there's more to it than better pay, there has to be a downfall to this.___**What's worse, living like this, in the most dangerous part of Konoha OR being able to quit a job and have more time for yourself. C'mon Sakura, make a decision.**

That's when something in Sakura snapped. All the hurt she felt over the last couple years, all the let-downs and hopes crushed came back to haunt her. This was not the way Sakura Haruno deserved to live. In this small apartment building, barely any food in the fridge and no money in her pocket. There were many more things to life than waiting on a friend that hadn't kept their promise for a year and a half. A year and a half she waited, a year and a half she was left disappointed day after day.

Enough was enough. It was time to start doing things her way.

Ripping off the seal that kept the scroll closed, she pulled it down and read the words written in red ink.

_**To Whomever Opened This Contract.**_

Upon opening this scroll, you are now under the terms of the Akimichi Restaurant, with over five locations across the land. You are to be the new host of a new location, you do not get a say in where you are placed, as you will be moved into another freshly built building. You will be accompanied by someone on the journey of our choosing. Your pay will increase by five times, and you are to work four days a week, twelve hour shifts. By opening this, you agree to live in the apartment above the resturaunt for two full years. If you do not agree with these terms, feel free to leave. _**We dare you on your life.  
**_  
_**Signed by co-owners,**_

Taskeshi Rutemot  
Taree Luffwindel

A ring interrupted Sakura as she read the contract. Groaning, she refused to get up and answer, but her kindness knew it was rude not to answer a phone when you were clearly home. Forcing herself up, she wrapped herself up in the house coat she kept behind the bathroom door on a hook. Putting a little more pressure on her ankle, she steadily walked to the phone and picked it up on a ring.

"He-"

"Ms. Haruno. It's nice to see that you've accepted the offer so soon." Taree's smooth voice spoke on the other end.

"How did you know I already opened the contract?" Sakuras voice shook as she looked around the apartment for anyone. The windows were shut with the drapes hanging in front of them, the door was locked. No one in sight.

"Oh my dearest, stop looking around the apartment, no one is there. Let's just say that scroll has more secrets than I originally let on." She laughed over the phone as if this was funny to her. "Anyways, have you decided to go along with the contract?" Sakura could hear her puff out what she thought was cigarette smoke.

"Well, you really have left me no choice, have you? _We dare on your life_ right?" Sakura sat down on the rickety couch next to the phone and looked at her nails. They were clean to a 'T'.

"No, no we didn't." She could almost hear Taree smile over the phone. "I like to have a little fun with my contracts." Inhale, puff. "Would you like to know the new location hostess?"

Grinning at her new title, she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Why not."

"Suna. We will be in touch this next month." Click, Taree hung up.

Sakuras eyes shot open and she stared blankly at the ceiling once more. She couldn't move, she barely breathed and her mouth was hanging open.

_Suna... she said Suna right?___**I'M GOING TO FIND NARUTO IN SUNA. HELL YEAH! **_Wait... Suna. I'm going to have to work hard if I'm going to prove to Naruto that I've grown! _**SUNA THOUGH! Here I come Naru-Naru!**

d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-  
_  
_  
Naruto, up high in the air, threw shuriken at a log that swung down from a post that was 18 metres long. He felt a shiver up his spine as he landed on the ground. He didn't know where the shiver came from, it was a lovely, sunny desert day. Shrugging it off, he walked over to the log and stopped the swinging process. Pulling his shuriken down he looked at his shirt. It was drenched in sweat from the hours of training his body had just went through.

"Naruto!" A soft, sweet voice called him from a distance.

Naruto studied the wholes made by his shuriken and yelled back "Hey Hinata."

The young girl, called Hinata, ran up to him and held her head down. "H-hey Naruto, I was just wondering if you wanted to, uhm, come with Kiba and I to get ramen. If it's not too much to as, I mean..."

Naruto turned around with a smile on his face and nodded. "Yeah for sure, since when do I turn down ramen right?"

Hinata gave a small smile as she blushed. Naruto brushed it off as heat from the humid air and put his arm around her shoulder. "Now, now, stop looking at the ground. Friends look eachother in the eye."

Finding herself rude, Hinata lifted her face and looked Naruto in the nose.

"Close enough." Naruto laughed and removed his arm. Walking away he turned back and called to her. "Well aren't you coming?"

Hinata raced up to him and walked side by side. She was a very quiet, shy girl that was always picked on by her cousin Neji. Neji found it practical to be hard on his little cousin; trying to toughen to the girl up. Having almost no self-confidence she looked to Kiba and Naruto for guidence in life. They proved to be powerful friends that always managed to stick up for her in any situation.

Glancing down at Hinata, Naruto patted her head. "Someday you'll be able to look at yourself like I look at you."

Hinata blushed crimson and dared to ask "H-how do you look at me Naru-kun?"

His smile faltered and he stopped walking. "Well, you're a wonderful person with a lot to give for the sake of giving." Hinata almost fainted, hesitantly he continued. "But can I please ask you not to call me Naru? Just call me Naruto."

Hinata backed away, panicking. She feared she may have offended Naruto. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that made you uncomortable, I really thought it sounded cute, and it suited you because you're cute and oh my I don't know what I mean by that, I'm really sorry Naruto, how dare I call you that-"

Raising a hand, Hinata clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes tightly. "No, it's not that you have made me uncomfortable, it's just..." He trailed off and looked at the vastness of the desert. "There was someone very dear to me, in the orphanage I left, who called me Naru. It's just a reminder that I don't need right now."

Nodding, Hinata understood his trifle of emotions when it came to the girl called Sakura. She was almost envious of how far Naruto was going just so he could see her again. Any girl would be jealous of that, there were so few people who kept promises like the one he made. Hinata wanted Naruto to look at her differently too. She admired him in many ways, and was madly inlove with him. She would never tell though, some things were best kept secrets.

Naruto started walking away and he turned his head to the side with a smile. "Coming slow poke?"

Hinatas face brightened and she paced herself to catch up with him. Maybe one day he could be hers, and she would be his. Dreams had a habit of being unpredictable, coming up when you least expect them to. Naruto had been Hinatas dream the first day they had met.**  
**

**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-**

Waking in the morning, Sakura felt refreshed after a long nights sleep. Half-awake she let a smile creep up on her face and rolled over onto her side. Suna, that's where Naruto was, that's where she was going next month to live and work. She also had 3 days off in the week, which would give her plenty of time to look for her long lost friend. Sitting up she grinned at the sunlight coming in from the window.

Today was the first day in a while that she had felt hope in her heart. She would find him and re-unite with the only family she had in the world. That same hope got her out of bed and into the shower. She sang as she scrubbed her hair and washed her face. When it came to brushing her teeth, she felt restless and began to sway back and forth with her eyes closed. Getting dressed, she danced around the room while sliding on her clothes.

Arriving at her work for the day, Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet and pranced into the back to put on her apron. Today she was working at the flowershop, as she had the day off from the resturaunt. While she tied the straps together on her apron, she hummed a tune she heard when she was a little girl. The title was forgotten but the tune stayed in her head, funny how that works.

The front door bell rang; signalling a customer had walked in. Sakura twirled around, plastering the brightest smile she had in her arsenault. Her smile quickly dropped as it was just her coworker, Ino. Spinning on her heels, she turned around and began humming to herself once more.

Ino sauntered in with the kind of confidence few girls could achieve. She was a very pretty girl with gorgeous blonde hair that fell down to her waist. Keeping it up in a high ponytail, she refused to let it get tangled or besmerched with dirt. Gliding with ease past Sakura she smirked at the girl who was now preoccupied with floral arrangements. Sakura was never in this kind of mood and Ino felt it was a nice change of pace.

Going to the back, Ino made her way over to her cubby and hung her bag on a rack. Slipping on her apron she tied it and walked over to Sakura. Ino snuck up behind her and racked her brain for a good scare tactic.

"It's not going to work Ino."

Sticking out her bottom lip, Ino was disappointed that she wasn't able to get the girl. "Wow, someone sure is sharp today, what's gotten into you forehead?"

Sakura, still smiling, spun around and bedazzled Ino with the happiness written all over her face. "I've received a promotion from the resturaunt!"

Ino, jumping up and down, squealed, hugging Sakura. "Oh my, really!? Since when!?" Pulling away she held Sakura by the shoulders and looked skeptically at the girl. "And who did you have to sleep with?"

Sakura giggled and shrugged Ino off. "Shut up Ino! And yes, really. I got it just last night from the bosses."

"Bosses." Ino rolled the word slowly off her tongue. "I thought you only had one boss? Where'd this other one come from?"

"Well, they're co-owners of the Akimichi branch. My other boss is a woman, her names Taree." Sakura explained to the confused blonde.

"Ah, who cares about bosses anyways! You've gotten a promotion, this is cause to celebrate." Ino looked around the store and picked up a single white lily. She placed it behind Sakuras ear and turned around. "We're closing up shop for the day, besides, no one comes in here when the days are this nice out."

"Ino, everyone comes here when days are this nice out." Sakura pointed out.

"Hey, hey. We're supposed to be celebrating, stop making me feel guilty about losing money for you." Ino excused herself and went to the front door. Flipping the sign to closed she mouthed sorry at a few customers that were headed towards the shop.

**d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-d-o-n-'-t-l-e-t-m-e-g-o-**

Takeshi sat back in his leather chair and rested his legs on his desk. His left arm upright as he held a smoke at his lips. The other arm curled behind his head. He was never a man to indulge himself on rest; running many resturaunts at a time left little room for breaks. Today was no different from any other, except for the slight fact that he had found a successor.

Smirking to himself, he knew this day would come fast. It made the future of his treasure secure, and he was proud of her. Only someone of her nature would have the strength to carry on his legacy. Takeshi was not a man for family. The business life would take care of him, and it did take care of him. All of his conquests in life had been reached and he was content to leave this life. His mark was here, there was nothing more he wanted.

"Well Takeshi old boy," He spoke to himself, "time to find a new horizon in the next life soon." Pausing to take the last of his smoke, "We've done good buddy. We've done good. There's only so much a man can do. Better train this one up nice, better not fail me lest I come back from the afterlife." Ashing his cigarrette, he pulled out another one and lit it.

Suddenly Takeshi's eyes bulged as he bent over, ready to cough. Grabbing a tissue from his desk, he hacked and wheezed into the thin fabric. Grumbling to himself he sighed at the blood staining white.

"Time's running out soon old man." A feminine voice laughed from behind him.

Hoarsly laughing, Takeshi clenched the tissue in his hand. Leaning back he inhaled smoke and looked up at a beautiful woman wearing a tight black dress and brown cowboy hat.

"Ah, Taree, you are the vision of beauty as usual."

Taree chuckled and glided over to Takeshi's desk. Sitting on it she leaned forward and grabbed Takeshi's smoke from his fingers. She smiled sadly as she tucked it between her lips. Taree put her hand on top of her head and tilted her hat forward. Leaving her hand there, she hid her eyes from Takeshi.

"You old pervert." She said biting her lip with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure about me leaving to Suna, I could stay and help you. We are partners."

"Ahh, my dear." Takeshi looked down as he reached over and held Taree's hand between both of his. "That's why I need you to go to Suna now. A partner in business only picks up where the other is not able to. Right now, you are needed there more than here."

Taree grabbed a tissue off Takeshi's desk and dabbed her eyes. "Stupid, stupid old pervert."

Takeshi removed his hands and rose from the comfortable chair. "My dear, she reminds me of you when you were young. Just like you reminded me of myself." He patted her head in comfort. "You are stronger than you realize, and you will make her into your prodigy. She will surpass you, like you've surpassed me." Bending down he kissed her forehead. "You are both wonderful."

Taree nodded her head and got on her feet. "I promise to keep myself calm and strong. For your treasure."

Takeshi smiled and retreated back to his chair. "It's time for you to leave. She will see you in a month and she will be ready for her future."

Taree walked to the door and stopped. "And what of you?"

Takeshi ashed his ciggarette and began paperwork with a grin. "I won't be around."

**End Chapter.**

_**I've decided to make chapters a tad longer. I'm not saying that this will happen with every update, but it will happen frequently enough. Stay tuned, and enjoy.**_

Bonez. 


	9. Authors Note

Hello my fanfiction lovers, I apologize for not updating as promised, but it is not without cause! My laptop has, unfortunately, given it's life to the great hard drive in the sky and will no longer perform any tasks for me. Yes, my laptop is goners. Which is sad because all my chapters I've been working on are on there and I have it backed up to nothing. It will be a long while before I can update so I bid you adieu until then.  
I am so sorry for the inconvenience, and I am rather sad at the prospect of having to use my moms computer (which is never free because my siblings, I have 3 of them, all use it) I used the time they are away to let you know what is going on at the moment. I don't have the funds for a new laptop considering it is the Christmas season. Maybe once the holdiays are over I can save up for a cheap laptop. Enough to last me until I can get a better one.

Until the next time I am able to upload,

Bones.


	10. Author's Note

Hello to all of my followers! As I have said in the past, I will continue this story when I have the money for a new laptop (may dino, my other laptop, rest in peace). Well that day has come, my parents bought me a new laptop as a graduation gift (from last year, wow that took a while haha) and I plan on continuing this story. I am a bit rusty at writing right now, but the gears are warming up. If anyone has any ideas on where they think this story should go or have an idea on anything don't be afraid to message me. I am not going to use your ideas as a means to make me look like a fabulous writer, I just need some inspiration.  
I look forward to writing my next chapter, it may be another couple of weeks before I get anything out but I will keep my word.  
I appreciate and am amazed by you all.  
HarBarinator.


End file.
